Pirate Booty
by TeresianLion
Summary: pirate captain!prussia x first mate!sardinia. gilbert's horny, and he needs his first mate to help him out ;) m for a reason


First mate Marisol Angelica Celestina Vargas stood proudly in the crow's nest with her spyglass, overlooking as far as she could see. There was nothing in sight except for calm blue water.

Marisol sighed and removed the spyglass, a warm smile stretched across her face. The sea was one of the few things in this pathetic world that could actually make her happy. And that was why she became a pirate. She loved the sea and being the one to dominate it.

Unfortunately, she couldn't become a pirate captain. She was only the first mate to a vain, impulsive idiot. How he became the captain, and why the crew actually listens to him, Marisol had no clue.

But, you know, it could actually be for the same reason that Marisol listens to his orders. Maybe they too love the sea and want to live amongst it, no matter how or why. Maybe they had been dreaming of the sea since they were little. Perhaps they also thought that it was kind of fun to run someone through with a sword or to blow their brains out with a gun.

Marisol sighed happily again and smiled, placing her spyglass back over her eye to gaze about the sea.

"Mari!" Came a Spaniard's voice from below.

Marisol groaned and put her spyglass away on her belt next to her sword. "What is it?" She called from the crow's nest. "And I thought I told you never to call me Mari, idiota!"

"Lo siento! Sorry!" He apologized.

Marisol grabbed the rope tied to the edge of the crow's nest and slid down it, she leapt from rope to the mast and kicked off of it powerfully, then grabbed another rope and did a front flip and using that thrust to propel herself off of the rope and onto her feet right in front of the Spaniard. Marisol put her hand on her hip. "What is it, Antonio?" She asked him in an annoyed and flat tone after doing such a bad ass move.

The scruffy brown haired, emerald eyed man was used to that kind of thing. "Captain's requesting you in his quarters," he replied.

Marisol groaned. "Again? What is it /now/?"

Antonio shrugged. "He didn't say. He just said that he wants- no, needs you right now."

She raised an eyebrow. "/Needs/ me?"

He nodded. "Yup." Antonio gestured to the captain's quarters. "You'd better go."

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She walked over to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. "Captain? What do you so /desperately/ need? Another beer?" She shut the door behind her and was immediately greeted by a firm grip on her shoulder. Marisol gasped and spun around, seeing the silver haired, ruby eyed captain look her body up and down with a lust filled smirk. There was a pretty obvious bulge in his pants.

The captain licked the outside of her ear. "No, I don't want another beer," he whispered. "I want you." He nibbled on her ear lobe.

"G-Gilbert..." Marisol mumbled. A blush crept across her face as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

Gilbert's hands snaked along her hips. "Come on, babe~ I'm really horny and need someone to take care of this for me." He took her hand in his and placed it gently over the lump in his pants.

Marisol pulled her hand away immediately. "Captain Beilshmidt!"

Gilbert, in one lightning quick move, twisted her hand behind her back and held it there, standing behind her. He licked Marisol behind her ear and smirked. He rubbed along her inner thigh, then to her crotch.

Marisol squirmed in his grip and tried to pull away from Gilbert. The blush her cheeks held now had her face looking like a rose. Gilbert noticed this and smiled.

"So pretty, just like a rose~" Marisol only squirmed more, and Gilbert chuckled at this. "Aw~ Hot and bothered now, are we~?"

"S-shut up. It's your fault."

"I know it is." Gilbert walked her over to his bed and threw her down onto it.

She immediately sat up and inched away. "No, Gil! I don't roll like that! I am /not/ going to have sex with you!"

Gilbert laughed. Then he pulled out the blunderbuss attached to his belt. He aimed it directly at her head. "You're going to do as I say."

Marisol smiled nervously. "Y-You're bluffing!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and cocked the gun. God, the things he makes his crew do. Marisol debated wether or not to do it. Yes, there was a gun to her head, but she could find some way out of it. But did she /truly/ want out?

Lately, whenever Marisol sees Gilbert strutting around deck like he's all that, she feels...weird inside. All fluffy and embarrassed. It really confused the hell out of her.

And then the dreams started. She dreamt that she was in a situation similar to this, but there was no gun. And Marisol had willingly given herself up to Gilbert.

She has had some sexual fantasies of the captain, but...she didn't think that something like this would ever happen! Marisol sighed and looked down. She couldn't lie. Not even to herself.

She wanted him. Badly.

The whole 'I'm not having sex' thing was just a spur of the mood. Marisol didn't mean what she said. She looked back up at him with annoyed eyes and said, "Fine." She was going to make this whole thing look as though she was forced to do it. There was no reason to tell Gilbert that she really wanted him!

"Excellent." Gilbert put the blunderbuss away and grabbed a pair of cuffs from his desk drawer.

"W-what're you...?" Marisol started, confused.

Gilbert ignored her and shoved her down onto the bed again. He straddled her hips and grabbed her wrists forcefully, then handcuffed them to the bed.

"Wai-! Mmph!"

Gilbert had torn a piece of cloth from his clothing and had tied it around her head so to gag her. He chucked. Now the fun begins...

Gilbert rubbed Marisol's inner thighs as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to kiss down her neck, sucking and nibbling everywhere he could reach.

"You taste so good..." Gilbert whispered into her neck.

Slowly, his hands began to slip underneath her shirt, running to her back and undoing her bra. He tried to pull it of, but realized he couldn't.

Marisol smirked. "Didn't think about that, did you?" She mumbled through the cloth.

"Shut up..." Gilbert mumbled. He pulled out his dagger and cut her bra straps and shirt off, then threw the both of them to the side.

Marisol was about to protest about how she loved that shirt, but she gasped instead as he grabbed her breast and massaged it roughly. The gasp was half muffled by the gag.

Gilbert smiled at her reaction and then bent down to lick her nipple teasingly before sucking on it. Marisol moaned loudly through the cloth and arched her back as he continued for a good minute or two.

As soon as he couldn't stand it anymore, Gilbert pulled away from her and slid his erection out of his pants. He smiled at Marisol with lust filled eyes as he pulled off both her pants and her panties in a single motion, leaving not a singling thread of clothing on her.

"Mari...your body's so beautiful."

Her face began to turn a deeper red than it already was as he said that. Gilbert crawled over her on his knees until his erect penis was right in front if her face. He removed her gag and said, "Deep throat."

Marisol stared at him and then to his incredibly large penis. "But-!"

Being the impatient twit that he is, Gilbert shoved his erection in her mouth. He only went in halfway at first, waiting for Marisol to pull the rest of him into her. But she didn't. So Gilbert shoved himself deeper until he was all the way down her throat.

"Mmmph," was the noise she made, like she couldn't breathe. Marisol tried to pull her head back, but Gilbert grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards him. Her lips went all the way up his shaft. It was the craziest sensation for Gilbert, the way that her mouth muscles spasmed over his cock from fear of choking.

But then Marisol actually did start chocking. She coughed and tried to pull back again, but Gilbert was teaching her a lesson. He let her pull back for a second, but then pulled her right to where she was before. Deep throating is serious business, and you have to take it seriously!

Then Marisol made this sound like she was going to throw up. It was a heaving type of sound that was totally disgusting, so Gilbert let her go and pulled out of her.

Marisol gasped and started panting heavily. "Y-you idiota! How could you make me choke like that?!"

"That's your fault for not being able to handle my awesome five meters!" Gilbert answered.

"Please, let's just move on to something else," Marisol replied between pants.

"Alright~" Gilbert waited until she had caught her breath then tied the gag around her mouth. He crawled back down her and placed his mouth at her entrance. Marisol gasped some through the gag at the feeling she got from feeling his cold breath against her heated core.

Immediately, Gilbert shoved his tongue inside of her warmth. She moaned loudly though the cloth and pulled against her cuffs. Gilbert smirked at her failed attempt to get free and flicked her sensitive nub with his tongue, earning him a soft whimper and her hips bucking towards his face.

Knowing that he was the one making her squirm and produce such sounds was making the blood in his five meters go wild and crazy.

Marisol's legs wrapped around his neck and he stiffened, afraid she was going to choke him and get him back for the whole deep throating thing. But she merely rested them there, inviting him to take her in more, to please her more.

"Yes..." she moaned. Marisol's arms jerked against the cuffs as Gilbert's tongue worked its way inside her. "Oh...oh Gilbert..."

He continued to lick her insides and suck her clit, savoring her trembling body as she begged for release. Gilbert put her nub between his fingers and squeezed gently. Marisol cried out and tossed her head from side to side. She was close, he could tell.

Gilbert shoved his fingers inside to stroke her and she began to chant things in Italian, things he couldn't understand but knew turned him on. His cock was so hard and was dripping with so much pre-cum that he thought he'd burst.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked Marisol. She nodded once and without hesitation, Gilbert entered her. She winced at both the pain and the pleasure that was mixing through her. The pain wasn't intense, in fact it was barely there. She wasn't a virgin, after all. Soon the pain disappeared and all that was left was pleasure.

"Nngh, Gilbert, move," Marisol moaned through the cloth. Gilbert began to pump in and out of her gently at first, earning a low and muffled moan from Marisol.

Soon he gained momentum. Gilbert began pounding into her. His bed rocked back and forth, threatening to break. Her soft moans turned to shrieks of pleasure.

"Gilbert!" Marisol screamed through the gag as he slammed into her g-spot. Gilbert smirked and continued to slam into that same spot over and over again.

"Ha...you like that don't you?" Gilbert said between pants and grunts. "Tell me you do. Tell the awesome me!"

"Yes! Yes, oh, yes! I love this Gilbert! I love you! I love you, captain! I want more of you, gimme more if your big cock! Fuck me into /oblivion/!" Marisol chanted.

"Who do you belong to?" Gilbert asked, grabbing her hair and pulling her head up some. "Who?!"

"You!" She cried through the gag. "I belong to you, captain!"

Gilbert smirked and released her hair, grabbing her hips instead. Marisol threw her head back and moaned out as he slammed into her g-spot over and over, her nerves going crazy. Her arms jerked and pulled against the cuffs with all her might, moans and Italian swears spewing from her mouth.

She yelled his name over and over until her voice was hoarse, and even then she continued to yell through the cloth.

"G-Gil! I'm...mm...ah, ah! GILBERT~!" Marisol cried as she reached her orgasm. It shot through her from the tips of her toes to the voice that left her mouth, chanting Gilbert's name over and over again as a huge wave of ecstasy engulfed her entire being.

Upon seeing Marisol orgasm and scream his name and suddenly tighten around him, Gilbert yelled out her name amongst other things in German as he came into her.

Once they had each caught their breath, Gilbert pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on his bed. He lay there for a moment before a question came to his mind. Gilbert sat up and took her cuffs off and threw them along with the cloth aside. Marisol sat up and rubbed her jaw.

"Did you mean that?" Gilbert asked her.

Marisol looked at him and blinked. "Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me."

Marisol froze. Did she really say that? Yes, it was true, but she didn't want him to know that just yet. But...she /had/ said it... Marisol sighed mentally.

She leaned forward and pecked Gilbert's lips. She smiled at him warmly as his face blushed. "Yes, I did."

Gilbert smiled and pecked her lips again. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein first mate."


End file.
